Andrew, Arceus' Champion
by Flubbertastic
Summary: A great destiny has been foretold. A destiny that will encompass all six regions. He will have powers that have long been thought to ever exist in the same body without consequence. He will make friends as well as enemies. He is Arceus' champion. What's his name? Andrew


**Hey, dudes! It's Flubbertastic back with a brand new story! For newcomers; welcome! To people who are confused about my other story; wait until the End Note.**

 **Please do note: this chapter is to merely kinda set up a sort of backstory instead of charging in blindly like a wild Tauros. Please review: it willhelp with the story's progress.**

 **That's enough of me talking. Back to the story!**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning in the Kanto Region and a young 3 year old is turning in his race-car bed, unable to get even the slightest of rest. He had abruptly woken up from his slumber and has been tossing and turning since 2:45. The brown-haired boy had a slightly angry expression on his face and his eyes were closed as he rolled about in his bed in an attempt to get some semblance of sleep. As he tossed and turned, however, he didn't notice the strange face that appeared in his window, though he did hear and feel a sudden gush of wind, as if someone had decided to wave a fan in front of him. This caught his attention and caused him to lay still and slowly open his eyelids to reveal electric blue eyes as his face went from showing confusion to utter shock and

amazement as he turned to face a Pokémon that has only been seen once or twice in the history of the modern era. A Pokémon that is said has unrivaled amounts of power and created the world as we know it; Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. Of course, the child did not know this but could somehow feel this… aura of power and royalty. The brown-haired boy stared at the Pokémon in wonder as it stared back at him.

The strange Pokémon started to walk towards the little boy, which made the boy back up a bit in surprise and was about to back up more when a voice in his head said, "Do not be afraid. I mean no harm." Even though the child barely understood half of what he said, he was able to get the basic meaning out of it and calm down slightly. He immediately began to look around, the fact that a voice announced itself in his head registering in his mind. The Pokémon seemed to chuckle at the boy's sudden surprise. "Hello, Andrew." The child turned his head towards the regal intruder and, once again, his eyes widened in wonder. He then abruptly fell down onto his rear and stared intently at the Pokémon, as if showing his own form of respect. Arceus was pleasantly surprised at this action, obviously not used to the action as no human alive has ever seen her. She quickly rid herself of the shock, however, and got down to business. "Andrew," the Alpha Pokémon said "you have a great destiny that awaits you. You will travel around the six regions meet friends along the way. You will also find enemies in the form of future criminal organizations, but more-so in the form of single, very effective foes. You will save the world many times over and befriend many Pokémon, both legendary and non-legendary alike. You will use powers both in very few people individually and that should never mix in a single person. You will be my champion, the champion of Arceus." Suddenly, a chest made of oak with a gold outline and lock appeared beside Arceus in a flash of white, causing the little child to cover his eyes with his arms, before staring at the chest for a solid minute before turning back to Arceus. "This chest" she motioned to the chest that inexplicably appeared beside her "contains something that will help you in the future. However, you will only be able to open the chest when the time is right." The chest then turned into a black box the size of a normal chapter book. The child again stared in awe at the black box, unable to grasp the meaning of the Pokémon's words but felt the meaning behind them.

Arceus moved closer to the little child while he was distracted by the container and tapped his forehead with her. A white light erupted between the two that would have blinded any spectators (which we are, but ignore that). After a few seconds the light slowly faded towards a pendant on a silver chain that looked exactly like Arceus' cross-wheel. The Pokémon then backed away, pleased with her decision. "I must take my leave, my champion. Remember this meeting, young one, so that you may remember your purpose." Then, in a flash of light, the Alpha Pokémon disappeared, leaving an awed child in a race car bed with an adult's destiny in his years to come.

 **I hope you guys like the start of a new story! Again, please review as it does help with the progress of the story.**

 **To those of you who are awaiting the next update for Mewthree: I am deeply sorry, but my muse for it seems to have left me. I have tried and tried again to type another chapter, bu nothing is coming to me. I'm sorry, but it'll be awhile before it gets updated again.**

 **Either way, this is Flubbertastic signing off. Have a fantastic day!**


End file.
